The New Jade
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: "She hit me in the face with A CAR BATTERY! Do you not see a pattern here, Beck? Ryder has definitely changed her." After a 4 moth disappearance, Jade returns to L.A with a new look, new hair, new style, and new sexy and bizarre attitude. Jade has new challenges ahead of her, including enemies from middle and elementary school. Jyder, Bori, Cabbie. T cuz I'm paranoid.


**Beck's POV**

It's been 4 months since we saw Jade. The morning after we broke up, her mom called in hysterics about Jade not returning home that night.

**_Flashback_**

**I was woken up by the alarm clock blaring near my bead. I need to turn that off on the weekends. I groan and slap the snooze button, when my phone started ringing.**

**"Hello, Mrs. West." I greet her and she starts yelling. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. Now, did she leave a note?"**

**_"No, nothing, she didn't even leave a single trace."_**

**_"Jade and I broke up last night, so I bet she just when to the old tree house she, Cat, and I used to go to when we were feeling hurt or something. I'll go check." I end my call with her and lay back down, thinking where the hell she could be._**

**_End of Flashback_**

"Earth to Beck!" Tori shouted in my face, waving her hand in my face. We were in the school's cafeteria since it was raining outside. Guess no Asphalt Café today.

"What?" I ask before taking a sip of my soda.

"It's the anniversary of the day Jade _and _Ryder disappeared. You don't think they killed one another do you or got kidnapped or killed." After she said that, everyone turned their attention to the door. As if on cue, Jade comes in looking really different. She has blonde curly hair; she is wearing a white tight tank top and a leather jacket.

She walks to a table and bends down. She says something but I can barely tell what she says. She grabs the apple sat on one of the girl's trays and bites into it. She stands up straight and wipes apple juice off the corner of her mouth.

"What...the holy hell...is that?" Tori asks slowly. We both jump up and follow her out. The next time we see her, she's standing on the passenger side of the car and seated in the driver's seat is Ryder. She laughs at something he says and looks up at us. She stops laughing and doesn't smile. She gets in the car and slams the door. Both of them look at us before driving away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, walking away from the scene with Jade and Ryder still in my head.

**Jade's POV**

You must be asking "what the hell is going on with Jade and Ryder". Well, I'll explain it.

**_Flashback_**

**I was sitting on the bench in the park, watching kids play, adults talking, and dogs chasing each other around when a hand touches my shoulder. I look up to see Ryder.**

**"Why aren't you with Beck?" Ryder sat down next to me and looks out at the distance.**

**"We broke up. I guess it was time since we always fought." I decided to tell him the truth. He sighs and looks at me but I dare to make eye contact.**

**"What if I told you if all this drama could go away?"**

**"How? It's not like you can just go "zap" and everything will be fine." I snap, looking at him. He chuckles and clears his throat before grabbing my hand.**

**"Ryder, where are you taking me?"**

**"Far away from the drama coming. In 3 months, enemies from elementary and middle school will bring Karma to us. Jade, I'm saving you from the drama."**

**_End of Flashback_**

"You should've seen their faces." I shout, laughing at how they all looked at me. Eyes wide open, mouths a gap, forks or spoons making noises against plates.

"Told you that change would be perfect. Where do you want to go?"

"Um, I guess Karaoke Dokie."

"Karaoke Dokie it is."

**Tori POV**

"Beck, what are you doing?" I asked him, once I saw him walk to his car.

"I'm going after them to get some answers. That doesn't seem like the old Jade. That seems like someone else in Jade's body."

"I'm coming with you." I walk to the passenger side and get in once he unlocks the door.

A few minutes later, we find Ryder and Jade at Karaoke Dokie. We go in to see Jade about to sing. She looks at us and mouths "This is for you guys". From the corner of my eye, I see Ryder smirk. The music starts and Jade starts singing. Ryder runs up and grabs a microphone. **(A/N: Jade = Bold, Ryder = italics, both = underlined)**.

"**R.I.P to the girl you used to see. Her days are over, baby she's over**." I get out my phone and text Andre, Robbie, Trina, and Cat to get to Karaoke Dokie fast.

"_Sexy senorita, I feel your aura. Jump out that new motor. Get in my flying saucer. I'll make you call me daddy even though you aint my daughter. Baby, I'm not talking books when I say that I can take you across the borders. I'm young in free, I'm London G. I'm tongue in cheek. So baby, give me some time to drink. Slow and steady for me, go on like a jezzy for me, and say the words as soon as your read for me._"

"**I'm ready for you. Hit them all, switch it up, put them on, zip it up. Let my perfume soak into your sweater. Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better. No option for, just play a role. Follow my lead, what you waiting for? Thought it over and decided tonight is your night."**

"R.I.P to the girl you used to see. Her days are over, baby she's over. I decided to give you all of me. Baby come closer, baby come closer."

**"Nothing on, I strut down. I do it big, I shut it down. I wonder if you'll be able to handle me. Mental pictures, no cameras please. R.I.P to the girl you used to see. Her days are over, baby she's over. I decided to give you all of me! Baby come closer, baby come closer."**

"Shut the fridge!" I hear Cat shout. I look at her before looking back at Jade and Ryder dancing.

**"Yeah I hear you talking. Don't know who you trying to flatter. Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya). I'm in control, but with you being a man, you don't seem to understand I, I, I'm ready for ya. I, I, I'm ready for ya. So you keep thinking you're the man cause it's all part of my plan. I, I, I'm ready for ya."**

**"Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my he-he-he-heart is beating? Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my he-he-he-heart is beating? R.I.P to the gir****l you used to see. Her days are over..."**


End file.
